A Whole New World
by tammyb6
Summary: Bella is unaware of how much her decision to move to Forks with her Dad is going to change her life.  She is about to enter a whole new world.  But don't worry about Bella, she'll have her protector with her from her very first moments in Washington.
1. Chapter 1

A Whole New World

Chapter One: Leaving Arizona

**Bella POV**

"Are you sure you have everything Bella?" my mom asked as we finished packing up her car for the 20 minute drive to the airport.

"I'm sure Mom." I had a list that I wrote last week, I'd gone over it several times. It's not like I had that much to pack. Going from sunny Phoenix, to Forks Washington did not allow for a lot of easily transitioned wardrobe. Phil had been great. He took me shopping last week and made sure I had at least the basics for the cooler weather in Washington. He has always been kind to me, but I was still shocked when he presented me with an updated cell phone, and a laptop. Both were meant to help me keep in touch with him and Mom.

I love my mother very much, and I know she loves me in her own way. She has never been much of a caregiver. That was my role in our relationship since I was about 9 years old. She has dated some real "winners" in the past so I was glad when she found Phil. He was a good guy, and he seemed to genuinely love her. He has always been very nice to me, treated me like his own daughter.

Mom had thought it was too much. "Phil, I told you Charlie was going to set her up with his PC you didn't need to go to all that trouble." She had said when we came back from our shopping trip.

"I just want to make sure we can talk to her and this lap top has a web cam so we can skype and see with our own eyes that she is okay. Won't that be a comfort sweetie?" he cooed at my mother. He really had her number.

That was the main reason I was exiling myself to the rain capital of the world, those two were definitely still in the honeymoon phase of their marriage; and they need the privacy that the word honeymoon demands. I just hope they will both be very happy.

Charlie, my Dad, had been great about the whole thing. He seemed happy to have me live with him for the remainder of my high school career. I'm a bit more than half way through my Junior year. He had already taken care of transferring me to Forks High, and thanks to Phil's encouragement updated his computer connection to a wireless modem for me. I never would have asked him to do that, but I was grateful to Phil and Charlie.

One last round of hugs, and promises to keep in touch, and I was in a plane one my way to Forks. It was raining when I landed in Port Angeles. It was inevitable I guess, good bye Mr. Sun. Everyone seemed to be scanning the crowd looking for their respective loved ones. As I was heading to baggage claim I kept my eyes open for Charlie. That was when I first saw Him.

He was dressed casually, jeans, a tight black tee, and work boots. He was tall probably about 6'6", his skin was a light coppery brown, he was amazingly strong and lithe, I mean his muscles had muscles and he oozed athletic confidence as he prowled the area. His hair was short, but had style and was shining with good health. But what caught my breath were his eyes. We were both scanning the crowd and our eyes locked in an almost intimate stare down. His eyes were a deep brown with flecks of green that made them seem to sparkle with life. His stare went from surprised to understanding to tenderness in just moments. It made me feel like I had missed something. Something important. But he captivated my attention. I was inexplicably drawn to him. I found myself wondering who he was here to pick up.

And then, he spoke. In a deep, sexy voice, that dripped with tenderness he said, "Isabella?"

"Isabella Swan?"

I was shocked, it took me a little too long to respond, but finally my mouth caught up with my scattered brain and wildly beating heart and I softly answered. "Yes?"

"I'm Paul, Paul Lahote. Charlie sent me to pick you up. He got caught up with an accident at the last minute and couldn't get away to pick you up, so he asked Billy to send someone for you and I was volun-told by my al- ah- friend, Sam." He stammered through quickly. " And so here I am, so yeah. Let's go get your stuff."

I felt like I could trust him, which is weird because I have never seen this guy before in my life. I mean I'm 5'3" and 110 lbs soaking wet he could just grab me and throw me over his shoulder if he wanted to, right? Common sense told me to check his story out. "Okay, I'm not saying I don't believe you; but I'm just going to take a minute to call Charlie and confirm all this."

"Sure thing sweet girl, good thinking." Paul said as he looked on approvingly, nodding his head.

I called Charlie and everything checked out. He was very apologetic, but assured me Paul was a good guy and that he was looking forward to seeing me soon.

And that is how I ended up walking out of the Port Angeles Airport next to the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen in my life. He was carrying all of my luggage as if it were totally empty. No effort at all. When we reached the parking lot I realized that we were heading to a truck, with oversized tires, a tool box in the bed, and an extra set of doors in the cab. He put my luggage in the back set of seats on the passenger seat, opened the passenger door and held out his hand to help me in, since it was a little high of a step for me.

What an interesting trip home from the airport this turned out to be, what on earth was I supposed to say to him for the next 45 minutes?


	2. Chapter 2

A Whole New World

Chapter 2: Voluntold

**Paul POV**

What could Sam possibly want now? Is it not enough that he controls my every move while I'm on duty; does he need to control my free time too? Ugggh. It's just so damn annoying.

"Paul, thanks for coming by." Sam said as I hopped out of my truck at Billy's house.

"Like I had a choice" I grumble under my breath.

"Billy was just explaining to me that Chief Swan needs someone to pick up his daughter Isabella at the airport. The Jensen boys wrapped their car around a telephone pole and caused a few other cars behind them to pile up on one another, so he is stuck sorting out all the paper work and it is going to take a while. He doesn't want to leave Bella stranded at the airport. So I volunteered your services to Billy here." Sam explained before his voice took on that alpha timbre and he added, "You will pick her up Paul." and then returned to normal, "right?"

"Sure" I grumble I mean it's not like I actually have a choice. Sometimes I really had being a wolf. I mean seriously you can't volunteer someone else. Volunteer means you have a choice. Nope I have not volunteered to pick up Chief Swan's brat, I've been voluntold.

"So how will I know her?" I ask, knowing there is no way of getting out of it now.

"Well, I haven't seen her in a few years, but Charlie is always showing off her picture, she has long dark hair, brown eyes, looks a lot like her mom." Billy rattled off, unhelpfully.

Guess I'll just look for a scared little girl. How do I get roped in to this crap? So I set off to the airport already annoyed, wasting my Friday night. I was planning to go out. I was pissed at Sam for making me do this, annoyed and just wanting to get there and get back so maybe I could salvage a bit of my night.

I arrived at the Port Angeles Airport just before the flight she was on came in, so I was scanning the crowd as they departed from the plane. I didn't see any kids in sight and I was starting to worry when I saw her.

She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid my eyes on. Her brown hair hung down her back and spilling over her shoulders in soft natural curls and the red and honey undertones caught a ray of the harsh airport lighting every so often as she scanned the crowd for her loved one. Her skin was light in color, but healthy and vibrant like peaches and cream. She had soft curves in all the right places but was slight in form; she couldn't have been more than 5'3". She held herself well, confidant but unassuming. Like she was comfortable in her own skin but obviously had no idea how devastatingly beautiful she is. And then I caught her eyes.

First like everything else about her they were beautiful; expressive, and framed by eyelashes that every girl is going for but rarely ends up with when she reaches for that mascara. But she didn't have a dab of make up on her face. They were a soft brown, reminding me of rich pools of milk chocolate. I was pulled in by their depth; it was like I was seeing into her soul. And what a beautiful soul it was. How did I know that? I didn't know this girl from Eve. Yet somehow I knew. She was innocent, sweet, soft, loving and loyal. Everything I could never find in a girl, but secretly desired; no needed so much. But my anger issues, freaked out wolf body, and bad boy reputation didn't attract this kind of girl. No, I got the girls who wanted some quick pleasure and bragging rights.

But look at her, who wouldn't want her? And that was when my first possessive wave of protectiveness swept over me. The wolf inside me growled at the idea of anyone else touching his mate. She was ours. It all began to come together in my mind. I remembered Sam describing this kind of connection, devotion, all consuming need to love, honor, protect another person, His Emily… his imprint. Ohhhhh no. Ohhhhh yes. This girl, this young woman is my imprint. But I don't even know her name, is she here to meet a boyfriend, (inner growl) or worse a husband? (louder inner growl)

And I'm not sure how, but that was when the idea hit me, could this be the chief's daughter. I was expecting a child, could she be older than I'd imagined? So I tried it on for size, couldn't hurt right?

"Isabella?" I asked tentatively "Isabella Swan?"

She seemed surprised I spoke to her, it took her a while to respond, was she feeling everything I

was? I noticed her heart rate pick up and I was worried I had scared her, I mean I am a big, scary looking Indian she has never met before, ugghh, I should have, I could have, …. But luckily here soft spoken voice took me from my personal reprimand, "Yes?" she answered with an unspoken question.

"I'm Paul, Paul Lahote. Charlie sent me to pick you up. He got caught up with an accident at the last minute and couldn't get away to pick you up, so he asked Billy to send someone for you and I was volun-told by my al- ah- friend, Sam." I stammered through quickly. "And so here I am, so yeah. Let's go get your stuff."

I could practically see the wheels in her head turning as she tried to figure out what the right thing to do in this situation.

"Okay, I'm not saying I don't believe you; but I'm just going to take a minute to call Charlie and confirm all this." My sweet girl said to me.

"Sure thing sweet girl, good thinking." I replied. I was proud of her. She should be careful, any creep could be just giving her a line. My girl was smart too. How did a big jerk like me get so lucky?

She called Charlie and everything checked out. So I softly placed my hand on the small of her back and led her to the baggage claim. Taking in, not for the first time, her sweet vanilla and strawberry scent. Barely touching her but clearly staking my claim to any guy stupid enough to even glance her direction.

And that is how I ended up walking out of the Port Angeles Airport next to the most gorgeous woman I'd ever seen in my life. The woman I was going to do everything in my power to make my own. Who was I to argue with fate. I've never had anything or anyone I could count on, call strictly my own.

But this beautiful little slip of a woman was mine, even if she didn't know it yet. And I am going to do everything in my power to keep her safe, to let her know she is loved and cared for. I might not have much, but I take care of what is mine. And the wolf and I were finally in agreement on something, Isabella Swan is mine, well ours; but same thing.

For someone who was moving permanently she sure didn't have much in the way of luggage. That worried me a little. This was a permanent move wasn't it? Why didn't I pay more attention to Billy and Sam when they were prattling on and on about her?

We reached my truck. I put her luggage in the back set of seats on the passenger side, opened the passenger door and held out my hand to help her in, the step seemed a little high for her. I was thrilled when she took me up on the offer. Placing her small delicate hand into mine; It hit me, I was made to take care of her. I just felt right, to both of us by the looks of it.

Now came the hard part. I've got her in my truck for 45 minutes. What do I say? How do I convince her to see me again?


	3. Chapter 3

A Whole New World

**Chapter 3: Forty-five Minutes**

**Bella's POV**

I've never been so aware of a man's physical presence in my life. I felt a physical response in my body every time he shifted his weight, or moved his hands, like my body was responding to his without my permission or knowledge. I was so new to this kind of attraction. I'm seventeen years old, there have been a few boys I've been interested in at my school in Phoenix. I've had boys for friends and even gotten to the point of talking to a few on the phone, texting, walking to class but it seemed that since I didn't respond to their attentions by falling all over them, they soon seemed to forget about me and opted for someone who was a bit more, "overt and obvious" in dress and body language. But I've never felt this level of connection with someone, even after knowing them for a while.

"So, Isabella, did you leave a boyfriend behind in Arizona?" Paul asked. His fingers seem to tighten around the steering wheel as he waited for my reply.

"No" I said averting my eyes to look out the window, "I've never really had a boyfriend." Was it my imagination or did the level of tension just fall, and then rise back up again.

"Never, really!" Paul responded.

"Really, never." I answered feeling a little hurt. It's not like it's that uncommon. Is it?

As if he sensed my distress Paul rested his warm hand on mine, practically enveloping it. "Hey, I was just surprised because you're so beautiful I was sure you would have guys falling at your feet." He lifted his hand off of mine.

I searched around for a change of subject. "So how did you get roped in to fetching me from the airport? Draw the short straw or something?"

He chuckled, "No I just got really, really lucky." My friend Sam was around when Billy received Charlie's phone call, and Sam knew I didn't have any plans for the night, so he asked me."

"Well thank you, I really appreciate it. I hate standing around awkwardly like a little lost soul waiting to be picked up by one of my parents. It reminds me of being thirteen." I said.

"So, how old are you?" Paul asked.

"Seventeen, I'm a Junior. How old are you? " I figured if he asked so could I.

"I'm 19; I graduated from the High School on the Rez, last year. I was all set to go to Washington State, but then; well I got," he paused searching for the right word, "an opportunity, I was able to start my own business, and a house fell into my lap, so I wouldn't have to live at home with my Dad anymore, so I jumped on it."

"Did it hurt?" His eyes went big, liked I'd revealed some big secret. "When the house fell into your lap" I poked him with my elbow, "did it hurt?" I gave him a cheesy grin, hoping he would get my equally cheesy joke.

He paused and then he threw his had back and laughed and laughed, so hard that tears came. I wasn't sure why. I mean it was possibly chuckle worthy, but this was overkill.

We talked about a lot of other inconsequential things; and some more meaningful ones. I found out his truck was from his business doing landscaping, carpentry, and other handyman gigs in Forks and La Push. And that his cabin was a gift from his Grandfather when he became too old to live alone and left it to move in with one of his daughters. I found out that I want to know a lot more about Paul Lahote.

I decided I didn't want to leave that to chance. So as we pulled into Charlie's neighborhood I screwed up my courage and secured our next meeting. "So, Paul, I was thinking, that maybe you might want to come and have dinner with Charlie and I tomorrow. As a thank you, you know, for going to all this trouble for me." I looked everywhere but at him, mostly at my hands on my lap.

He pulled up to the last stop sign before Charlie's house and turned his whole body toward me. He took his right hand and softly brushed his knuckles down my check, resting a finger under my chin and gently lifted it until my eyes met his, "Isabella, no thanks are necessary, but I would be absolutely honored to share a meal with you and Charlie tomorrow. Just tell me the time and you can be sure I'll be there. I would really like the chance to get to know you better."

"Okay" I answered in a breathy tone that brought pink to my cheeks. "I, I'll just have to check with Charlie about the time." I soldiered on.

"Do you have a cell?" he asked. I nodded, pulling it out of my jacket pocket and handing it to him. I watched him put his number in and then call himself. He handed it back to me and saved my number on his phone, and then placed it back in his cup holder. "Call or text me with the details tomorrow, I'll be there sweet girl." He pulled away from the stop sign, soon we were in Charlie's driveway and he was digging my bags out the back of the truck.

Paul insisted on taking my bags into the house and up to me room, even though Charlie offered to take them. I followed him down the stairs on his way out, where Charlie met him with a hardy handshake, pat on the back, and words of thanks.

Just before Paul reached the front door he turned around searching for my eyes. Once he found them he said, "Goodnight, Isabella." And then he turned back around and went out the front door to his truck and I guess home for the night.

Charlie cleared his throat. I turned around and couldn't help but blush a bit. "So, I see you've made your first friend already, huh?"

"Yeah, Dad, Paul was really sweet to me. I invited him to join us for dinner tomorrow. What time should I have him come by?" I replied as my Dad pulled me in for the biggest hug I can remember receiving from him in a long time.

"I missed you Bells" he whispered in my hair, "I'm so glad you are finally home."


	4. Chapter 4 My New World Begins

A Whole New World

**Chapter 4: My New World Begins**

**Paul's POV**

I was so nervous, but determined not to show it. I wanted to appear confident and in control; those weren't so hard. But I also wanted to let Isabella know I was really interested in her, without scaring her off. I still wasn't sure how old she was, and I was fairly certain she didn't have a lot of experience with men. And my body just wanted to be close to her. It took effort to manage to keep my hand from reaching over and grabbing hers. I just wanted to hold her hand, and stroke her soft skin with my thumb. Oh, ugghh this girl is turning me into a pansy.

"So, Isabella, did you leave a boyfriend behind in Arizona?" I asked. Please say no, please say no; I thought, preparing myself for the worst.

"No, I've never really had a boyfriend." She answered.

At first I was so relieved. At least I didn't have to convince her to break up with some loser before I could pursue her. But the relief only lasted a moment. I began to process what she had said. She's never had a boyfriend. She's so freaking innocent. I don't even know where to begin. I can't mess this up.

"Never, really!" I blurted out in a panic.

"Really, never." I could hear the hurt in her voice. I could feel it.

Oh crap she thought I was judging her or something. Fix it, fix it, I demanded of myself. Luckily for me instincts took over. I guess the imprint is good for something. My hand covered hers in a comforting gesture and I explained my response a little more lovingly. "Hey, I was just surprised because you're so beautiful that I was sure you would have guys falling at your feet."

And it was true. I really was shocked. All that sun in Phoenix must render high school guys stupid, or gutless. No matter. I was glad. She was mine and I didn't really like the idea of sharing, even in the past sense.

I lifted my hand and gave my attention back to the road and thanked God when she took over leading the conversation.

We talked about how I ended up picking her up, our ages, our likes and dislikes, why I didn't go to college, well the official story anyway. We talked about how I got my house, and why she was moving in with Charlie. I was really glad to hear it was at least a semi-permanent move. I told her more about myself in the 45 minute ride than I have ever told anyone but Sam and Jared. And they knew most things by default, not because I was sharing willingly. I was being so careful with my wording. I wanted to be as honest as possible with her, but I wasn't ready to reveal all my wolfy secrets yet. The girl hasn't even known me for 24 hours; she is so not ready for the freak show that my ancestors made me.

She scared me to death when she asked me if it hurt, right after I had skirted around my wolfing out. At first I was scared that somehow the imprint was giving her some kind of innate knowledge. When I realized it was just a cheesy joke, I laughed so hard my eyes teared up.

When we entered into the city limits, I began to get nervous again. I hadn't figured out how I was going to see her again. And I was going to see her again; as soon as possible. I should have never worried though because my sweet girl had this all wrapped up and handed it to me like a present with a bow on top.

"So, Paul, I was thinking, that maybe you might want to come and have dinner with Charlie and I tomorrow. As a thank you, you know, for going to all this trouble for me." she asked looking everywhere but at me.

I was not having that. I pulled up to the last stop sign before Charlie's house and gave Isabella my undivided attention. And I couldn't help it, I had to touch her. So I took my right hand and softly brushed my knuckles down her check, her skin was so soft. I rested a finger under her sweet little chin and gently lifted it until her eyes met mine. Ahhh. Now that's more like it. "Isabella, no thanks are necessary, but I would be absolutely honored to share a meal with you and Charlie tomorrow. Just tell me the time and you can be sure I'll be there. I would really like the chance to get to know you better." I told her.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't love the way her body reacted to the slightest touch on my part. I'm a smug bastard I know; it's one of my many flaws.

"Okay" she answered in a breathy tone that told me she just as drawn to me as I was to her. And then the most beautiful blush brought pink to her cheeks. "I, I'll just have to check with Charlie about the time."

"Do you have a cell?" I asked her. I needed to be able to get in contact with her and she needed to be able to get me if she needed me. She complied and soon we had each other's numbers.

"Call or text me with the details tomorrow, I'll be there sweet girl." I promised.

We arrived at her house and I took her things inside, her Dad offered to take them but I wasn't having that. I can take care of my woman. Besides I wanted to see where he was having her sleep. I needed to know she would be safe and warm. Her room was at the top of the stairs. Her Dad's was down the hall with just a bathroom and linen closet in between. It was small but cozy, and other than a draft coming in through her poorly caulked window, it was fairly warm. I'd check out the perimeter of the house later when I went on my Patrol. I wondered if the clothes she brought were warm enough. It was so much warmer in Arizona. She didn't seem to have much. I hated not having enough in High School. Well, I'd see to that for her later. I'm so glad I have my own money now and I don't have to rely on my loser Dad or resentful aunt. 

Bella hadn't said a word to me as she followed me to her room and back down the stairs. Charlie thanked me for helping him out. Seriously, no freaking problem dude. It was the best errand I've ever been sent on in my entire pathetic life.

Just before I reached the front door I had to turn around and see my sweet girl one more time. And it seems she was waiting for me to do it. Her eyes found mine immediately, "Goodnight, Isabella." I said and then I walked out her front door.

It felt wrong to be walking away from her instead of towards her. And I could feel that pull urging me back to her. But it was time to man up. I had an Alpha to inform of some new events. I bet good old Billy wasn't going to be so pleased when he finds out I imprinted on Charlie's daughter. I know he and Charlie had big plans to get Jake and her together. And that will most definitely not be happening now. It was time to stake my claim, at least to those who could know. Where my Isabella is concerned I will be leaving nothing to chance.

I wonder what old gramps will think when he finds out I imprinted on a white girl. That doesn't do much for his imprinting is a gift, meant to keep our native blood pure and strong for the next generation theory; does it? Being a Quileute Elder he will most definitely find out sooner than I would have told him. Not that I'm ashamed of Isabella, no, she's perfect; or at least perfect for me. I just don't want Gramps or anyone else making her feel uncomfortable around the Rez.

When I arrived home I parked my truck, went inside to drop, well everything. I totally stripped down and walked out the back door. This was when I loved my little cabin in the forest. No nosy neighbors to worry about, just out the back door and phase. As soon as I phased, Sam could sense me.

"What's up Paul? Everything go okay picking up Chief Swan's girl?" he asked me.

"You mean my girl." I responded a little too aggressively.

And then I showed him, every moment; from my first sighting of her in the airport until leaving her moments ago. I wish I could have seen him. What does a wolf look like when they drop their mouth in shock and disbelief? I'd love to know. Eventually Sam came around and responded to my memories.

"You definitely imprinted. I've never seen you treat anyone with such care Paul. Wow. Well, you have the freedom to tell her everything. She seems pretty open to the imprint, but she can't truly accept it until you tell her about it."

"Not yet, Sam, it's too soon. I'll tell her, I will, when the time is right. She is only 17 and she's never even had a boyfriend before. I don't want to freak her out with a lifetime commitment to all this freaky crap." I responded reflexively.

"Don't wait too long, or she'll resent you keeping information from her. But I get it. You'll know when the time is right. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't bring her around. Emily and Jared will want to meet her. I know I do." Sam chuckled. "Well, you better go get some sleep before your Patrol it looks like you have a date with the Swans tomorrow." He was still laughing when I phased out.


End file.
